Golem Bomber
Golem Bomber, (sometimes referred as "Fire Bomber", but not to be confused with the one from Bomberman World) is a member of the Dastardly Bombers and a recurring villain in the Bomberman series. Golem Bomber is a large Bomber with extreme strength and powerful bombs. Golem Bomber is also the largest of all the Five Dastardly Bombers (at about twice the height and 3 times the weight compared to Magnet Bomber). He appears to be a human Bomber-Cyborg, given the ability to plant bombs like Bombermen. He is typically the second Dastardly Bomber to be fought. Despite being the group's strongman and having a slow comprehension speed, Golem Bomber is actually a rather pacifistic and kind-hearted, and enjoys nature and wildlife. Biography At some point in the past, he was involved in a plot on planet Phantarion, presumably led by Brain Bomber, in which the Dastardly Bombers fought against the world's army and severely wounded Max, before being forced back. In Super Bomberman 2, he and the rest of the Dastardly Bombers capture White Bomberman, but Bomberman breaks free in their ship. Golem Bomber shows off his strength when he battles Bomberman in the second base, but is defeated, falling to Earth alongside the wreckage of his ship. He returned in Super Bomberman 3, revived by Bagura, his master. Taking control of the Achiachi Star, he was defeated again by White Bomberman and Black Bomberman. He later returns to battle in the combined mecha at the end of the game but again his bested and left inside Bagura's exploding Battle Ship. In Saturn Bomberman Fight!!, after being defeated by Bomberman in Super Bomberman 3, he started wandering around a forest and somehow becomes paralyzed. In the forest, Mami happened along and, with some effort, nursed him to health. Golem Bomber grew attached to the girl and became her protector, living with Mami and her mother happily. However, Mami's mother fell ill. Golem Bomber entered the "Bomber Convention", a tournament of the 18 strongest bomb warriors in the world, in order to win the grand prize and have his wish granted. In doing so, he hoped to repay Mami and her mother by curing the latter's illness. Saturn Bomberman Fight!! manual, pg. 25 Both Golem Bomber and Mami were defeated. However, White Bomber promised that he would talk to Dr. Ein to see if he could find a cure for Mami's mother illness. He and the rest of the Dastardly Bombers returned to Phantarion many years later in Bomberman Tournament to follow through with their old plot, but with revised plans based on their previous mistakes. The plan worked, and they ruled over the planet for about one year until White Bomberman came to stop them. Golem Bomber held down Golem Base in a pyramid atop the Volcano. Golem Bomber fought White Bomberman by fusing with the Karabon SeaWing and becoming Golem Ghost, as well as calling Bomber zombies to help him. This was not enough, and upon his defeat he escaped, causing the volcano to calm down. Personality Golem Bomber is the large, silent, aggressive strong man type of the team. He deals a lot with fire and sheer strength. In Saturn Bomberman Fight!!, he cares for nature and animals and is reluctant to fight with people he does not believe to stand a chance against him. "Gah! I am big and strong....you should give up...." - Golem Bomber in Saturn Bomberman Fight!! in Bomberman Tournament, he asks Shiro what he knows about Max but holds the thought, saying that fate is on his side before initiating the battle. "You're fated to be destroyed here anyways... By me, GolemBomber!" - Golem Bomber in Bomberman Tournament Powers *'Golem Bomb' - These red bombs look over-pumped, but they have no real special trait. They have a large blast radius. *'Fire Spread' - While in the combined mecha in Super Bomberman 3, Golem Bomber's attack is to spread flames out in a triangle shape in front of the boss. *Golem Bomber also retains the same general abilities that the other Dastardly Bombers have: Becoming a ball of light and fusing with Karaboms. Trivia *Golem Bomber differs significantly from the other Dastardly Bombers in that he wears nothing around his neck, has no visible eyes, has visible joints, and has a second color on his emblem. *In Bomberman Tournament, Golem Bomber's cloak greatly resembles that of Brain Bomber. *Other than Pretty Bomber, Golem Bomber is the only one of the the Dastardly Bombers who is a playable character - he appears in Saturn Bomberman Fight!!. Gallery Golem.png|Golem as he appears in SB2 Golem's Machine.png|Golem's Machine from SB2 Boss GB.png|Golem's Transformation Boss Scene GB.png|Scene with the Boss Golem Bomber.png|Saturn Bomberman Fight!! Artwork 30.jpg|SBF!! Intro 31.jpg|SBF!! Intro 2 Golem Bomber.jpg|SBF!! Story Mode Clear Golem Bomber SBF!!.jpg|SBF!! Model References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Multiplayer Category:Male Characters Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Saturn Bomberman Fight!!